Anggur
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Bagi Nakahara Chuuya Alkohol bukan sekedar mesim pemboros uangnya. DazaiChuuya Soukoku DLDR


©Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik saya©

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Alkohol bukanlah sekedar minuman pemboros keuangan bagi Nakahara Chuuya. Ada alasan tersendiri hingga dia begitu maniak sampai mampu menghabiskan hampir seluruh gajinya sebagai eksekutif Port Mafia demi membeli sebotol anggur yang hanya berakhir satu malam.

Kegilaan Chuuya dengan alkohol jelas memiliki alasan lebih dari 'aku suka saja', meski alasan itu setengah mati pun takkan pernah dia katakanbpada siapapun.

Tidak ...

Ada satu orang yang tahu, satu orang yang empat tahun lalu pergi tanpa ba bi bu. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu alasan di balik kecintaannya pada alkohol yang bisa dibilang maniak.

Karena Arahabaki selalu merecoki kepalanya hingga terkadang Chuuya lelah akan itu.

Empat tahun lalu, ketika Dazai masih ada di markas. Chuuya akan pergi padanya, menuju apartemennya saat malam datang. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, tapi melihat dia menunduk dan tak menunjukkan gurat emosi berluap, hanya sebuah gusar dan mata yang sukit untuk fokus.

Namun Dazai Osamu sudah tahu, sudah sangat tahu alasan berdirinya Nakahara Chuuya yang selalu berteriak membencinya tengah malam selepas misi yang melelahkannya.

"Lagi?"

Chuuya mengangguk gusar. Kalau saja bukan karena Arahabaki berdengung di kepalanya dan mengajaknya untuk gila sambil berusaha mengambil alih kesadarannya, dia tidak akan sudi berada di sini.

Dazai mengayunkan pintu lebih lebar, "Masuklah kalau begitu."

Bahkan Dazai yang biasanya akan mengerjai dan menjadi makhluk kurang ajar ketika melihatnya pun hanya diam. Chuuya meringis, terlihat seberapa menyedihkannya dirinya sekarang sebenarnya?

"Ada yang sakit?"

Chuuya menggeleng. Dia tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk menjawab dengan tegas. Dia memilih untuk bungkam dan menunjukkan gestur ringan selagi Arahabaki berpesta di kepalanya dengan penderitaan.

Hahaha ... Chuuya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Ketika mereka baru sampai ke sofa, Dazai menghela nafas lantas menarik tangan Chuuya. Duduk menghempas ke sofa yang empuk.

Hening.

Arahabaki dibuat bungkam lantas kembali mendekam. Keheningan serta ketenangan memenuhi kepalanya dengan lembut ketika tangan Dazai merangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Si Surai Senja menghembuskan nafasnya penuh dengan kelegaan, lantas menutup matanya yang sebiru langit cerah. Dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, lengkap dengan tatapan Dazai yang terus melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," katanya. "Sangat sekarang."

"Kau ingin tetap disini atau kita pergi ke tempat tidur saja?"

Chuuya masih menyembunyikan iris langitnya dalam kelopak mata. "Tidak, disini saja."

Kelelahan masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, meski telah dibilas dengan sedikit kelegaan. Seolah dirinya adalah seseorang yang terjebak dalam gurun pasir dan menemukan air pada akhirnya.

Chuuya tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menambil pipinya. Menariknya dari punggung sofa lantas merangkul pundaknya. Terus membawanya ke bahunya, yang segera Chuuya dorong, tolak mentah-mentah dengan wajah meledak merah.

"Apa? Tidak perlu," katanya.

Dazai memutar bola matanya. "Chuuya, kau sangat kelelahan jadi diamlah dan tidur."

Chuuya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti penolakan. Tetapi Dazai tidak suka ditolak. Dia menarik kepalanya Chuuya lembut yang sekarang dituruti begitu saja oleh Si Surai Senja. Memberikan kepalanya pada sandaran kokoh ringkih berperban, lantas memejamkan mata.

Tidur di dalam ketenangan pikiran jauh dari cemaran Arahabaki dalam benaknya. Ketenangan yang hanya mampu dia dapat dari Dazai dan kemampuan supranaturalnya.

Dalam kantuk yang membuainya hingga setengah sadar dia bisa mendengar suara lembut Dazai berkata,"Selamat malam, Chuuya."

Kini ...

Ketika Dazai menghilang dan menyebrang ke sisi lain dunia, yang tak pernah bisa dia jangkau karena tahi di sanalah sisi benarnya, dia tidak lagi merasakan ketenangan lembut yang biasa Dazai tawarnya.

Maka malam itu, ketika kegusaran memenuhi kepalanya ketika Dazai pergi, dia menenggak botol Petrus yang mahal serta kadar alkoholnya yang tinggi. Mencoba menekan Arahabaki dengan ketidak sadaran mabuk. Berharap saja dengan berlaki begitu, Arahabaki akan diam bukannya malah dengan mudah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Dan dia diam, meski tidak begitu menenangkan sebagai mana sentuhan Dazai. Meski dia harus terkadang bermimpi buruk berkatnya. Meski pagi harinya dia harus pusing, mual, serta muntah sebagaimana orang sehabis mabuk berat lainnya.

Meski begitu ...

Meski hanya sebentar dan tak seefektif sentuhan yang Dazai berikan. Botol anggur tetap saja memberikannya ketenangan.

Karena itulah dia kecanduan. Tergila-gila dan bahkan bisa menghabiskan seluruh uangnya demia anggur-anggur mahal.

Chuuya hanya menginginkan ketenangan yang Dazai bawa pergi bersamanya.

Kali ini ketika dia bertemu dengan Dazai setelah empat tahun lamanya tak bersua, dia berniat untuk menggodanya tanpa ingin berpikir untuk bernostalgia.

Tapi biarlah otak licik Dazai malah memanfaatkannya untuk organisasi Senja yang menaunginya. Malah mengerjainya untuk berpura-pura sebagai perempuan muda bangsawan yang sungguh memalukannya, dan si brengsek Dazai sama sekali tidak tertawa, membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Tapi di sela pertemuan yang singkat, yang sekarang berperan sebagai lawan, Dazai dengan senyum lembutnya yang menurut Chuuya menjijikkan dan mengerikan-meski itu hanyalah kebohongan untuk menutupi rasa salah tingkahnya-, Dazai bertanya, "Apakah kau akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak tanpaku?"

Chuuya terdiam. Dia hendak menjawab, tapi tidak mau jawabannya akan kembali menjadi rengekan. Dia meneguk ludahnya lantas membuang muka.

Melambaikan tangannya seringan mungkin lantas berkata, "Kucarikan kau wanita cantik yang bisa kau ajak bunuh diri ganda nanti."

Dan mereka kembali pada pertengkaran bodoh sebelum Chuuya benar-benar pergi.

Selagi Dazai, begitu Chuuya pergi, dia mengusap kepalanya dengan gusar lantas menyentuh bahunya. Bahu yang menjadi tempat Chuuya bersandar setiap kali Arahabaki mengamuk di kepalanya.

Dia menerawang pada tangga yang telah menelan Chuuya dari pandangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, ya, kan, Chuuya?"

Di seberang sana, Chuuya hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya selagi perasaannya yang berkecamuk kembali membangunkan Arahabaki untuk mengamuk.

Ah ... Dia perlu sebotol anggur mahal malam ini.

END

Aku cuma ingin bikin kecintaan Chuuya terhadap alkohol memiliki arti yang lebih dalam. Karena dia ingin menenangkan kepalanya yang dipenuhi oleh geliatan Arahabaki. Hahaha ...

Thanks For Read

See ya


End file.
